A number of integrated circuits (ICs) are enclosed in a single module or package to provide a system in package (SiP). The ICs are generally provided on dies which are stacked vertically on a package substrate. The dies are internally connected by fine wires that are bonded to the package substrate or by solder bumps that are used to join stacked chips together (e.g., flip chip technology). Conventional SiPs require a thick mold to accommodate the stacked IC dies and IC interconnections, such as, solder bumps on each packaged die, wire bonds or through mold via interconnections.